Froids et malades
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Dès l'on évoquait son fils, Draco se sentait submergé par des émotions contradictoires. La tristesse et le manque entraient en conflit avec la honte et la colère ; ils finissaient toujours par perdre, et Draco n'avait pas revu Scorpius depuis deux ans.


**A/N : Réponse au thème "les mots oubliés" pour Accio Prompts !**

* * *

><p>La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit et Rose en ressortit, les cheveux humides mais à nouveau habillée. Elle partait, et Draco sentit son cœur se serrer un peu. Le plus triste, c'était qu'il avait arrêté d'être agacé par cette réaction.<p>

— On peut se voir, ce week-end ? demanda-t-il en se redressant dans le lit, les draps de soie glissant sur son corps nu.

Rose ne répondit qu'après avoir remis ses escarpins.

— Non, Hugo fête son anniversaire au Terrier.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant avant d'ajouter :

— Scorpius sera là.

Comme à chaque fois que l'on évoquait son fils devant lui, Draco se sentit submergé par des émotions contradictoires. La tristesse et le manque entraient en conflit avec la honte et la colère, mais ils finissaient toujours par perdre le combat, et Draco n'avait pas revu Scorpius depuis presque deux ans.

Rose avait surement vu les traits de Draco se durcir, parce qu'elle soupira :

— Tu lui manques vraiment, tu sais ?

Evidemment que Draco le savait. Tout le monde s'acharnait à le lui répéter, Asteria, sa mère, Rose… même le portrait de feu son père mentionnait toujours Scorpius dès qu'il en avait l'occasion !

— Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de revenir sur tes principes moyenâgeux et de pardonner à ton fils quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais choisi ?

C'était la première fois que Rose se permettait de dire cela à Draco. Il savait qu'elle l'avait longtemps pensé, mais elle ne l'avait jamais formulé à voix haute. Plus les jours passaient, et plus Rose redevenait dure et cassante avec lui. Draco se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire, exactement. Il aurait voulu savoir aussi comment réparer ses erreurs. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Pas tout de suite, pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

Trois mois qu'il couchait avec elle, et elle avait déjà complètement retourné son monde. Draco se souvint son agacement quand le responsable du Département où il travaillait au Ministère lui avait assigné comme secrétaire Rose Weasley, la fille de ses vieux ennemis de Poudlard et la cousine de celui qui avait complètement détruit la vie de son fils. Il l'avait déjà rencontrée à une ou deux reprises avant de travailler avec elle, et tout ce dont il se souvenait de Rose Weasley s'était révélé décuplé.

Têtue, capricieuse, insolente… Rose était absolument insupportable et Draco détestait travailler avec elle. D'autant plus qu'elle s'acharnait à porter des jupes scandaleusement courtes et qu'il s'était vite retrouvé à vouloir la plaquer contre un mur et à lui apprendre qui était le chef. Tous les jours, il avait eu de plus en plus de mal à empêcher des pensées aussi dérangeantes que « Est-ce qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire un _meilleur usage_ de sa bouche que de radoter toujours les mêmes reproches ? »

Et puis un soir il avait craqué, et avait saisi le visage de Rose entre ses deux mains, écrasé sa bouche contre la sienne, et avait forcé sa langue dans la bouche de sa secrétaire. Et Rose n'avait pas protesté. Au contraire. Et sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, Draco s'était retrouvé à oublier les mots et les promesses de fidélité qu'il avait donnés à Asteria le jour de leur mariage, à oublier les mots et les promesses de devenir quelqu'un de respectables qu'il avait donnés à la société quand Potter l'avait aidé à échapper à Azkaban, à tromper le monde entier avec une fille qui n'avait pas vingt-cinq ans.

Et le plus triste, c'est que Draco n'avait qu'un seul regret : celui de savoir que cette histoire ne valait rien pour Rose.

Il le savait. Elle n'était avec lui que pour oublier son petit ami précédent. Un bel imbécile, parce qu'après trois mois de relation, Draco en était arrivé à la conclusion que Rose était parfaite et que la quitter était la pire décision qu'un homme qui avait la chance d'avoir une place dans son lit, dans sa vie et dans son cœur puisse prendre.

— Ils s'aiment, Draco. Tu n'y changeras rien. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, et tu le saurais si tu prenais la peine d'accepter de les voir ensemble. Tous ces mots que tu disais à Scorpius quand il était enfant, qu'il était beau et fort et que quoi qu'il arrive, il valait mieux que ce que les gens pourraient lui reprocher, il ne les a pas oubliés, lui. Il serait peut-être bien que tu commences à t'en rappeler. Ton fils est homosexuel, et alors ? Il reste celui que tu as élevé. Louis le rend heureux. Tu devrais t'en réjouir plutôt que de jouer les homophobes.

Draco fit un bruit agacé avec sa langue avant de répondre :

— Il a piétiné le nom des Malfoys, en faisant ça, Rose. Nous avons des valeurs, des principes et une image à respecter.

Rose éclata de rire.

— C'est toi qui dit ça alors que tu trompes ta femme avec ta secrétaire ?

— Ca n'a rien à voir !

— Ah bon, et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

Draco eut envie de se lever, de marcher vers elle, de la déshabiller à nouveau et de lui faire l'amour une fois encore en lui murmurant « parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi », mais il savait que faire cela marquerait le départ définitif de Rose. Alors il se contenta de répondre :

— Parce que personne ne le sait et que ça ne dérange rien à l'ordre.

Il soupira.

— Ce n'est pas l'homosexualité de Scorpius, le problème.

Devant l'air sceptique de Rose, il soupira à nouveau et poursuivit :

— Vraiment. Le problème, c'est qu'il a décidé de s'assumer le jour de son mariage ! La famille Goyle et la nôtre placions beaucoup d'espoir dans l'union de Scorpius et Charlotte, mais il a fallu qu'au moment de dire « oui », il fasse scandale en se tournant vers ton cousin et en s'enfuyant avec lui.

— De loin le meilleur moment de la cérémonie, d'après Louis, commenta Rose en ricanant.

Mais Draco ne trouvait pas cela drôle.

— Il a ridiculisé notre nom, et l'a trainé dans la boue. Et en plus, nous n'aurons jamais un héritier s'il s'obstine à vouloir batifoler avec ton cousin.

— Je crois au contraire que laisser parler ses sentiments est la meilleure chose que Scorpius a pu faire pour ta famille, Malfoy. Si leur restaurant marche si bien, c'est parce que les gens les trouvent hautement sympathiques et que tout le monde s'émerveille du courage que Scorpius a eu. Ils se disent tous que finalement, tu n'as pas raté son éducation.

Draco reçut les mots de Rose comme une claque en plein visage. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses ainsi. Il déglutit avec difficulté, et Rose soupira.

— Fais comme tu veux, Malfoy. Prétends que tu détestes Scorpius si ça te chante, mais tu sais que tu lui manques, et je sais qu'il te manque aussi. Maintenant, si tu arrives à vivre avec le fait que tu reproches à ton fils de ne pas avoir de respect alors même que tu me sautes au moins cinq fois par semaine, c'est ton problème.

Elle prit son sac à main sur la petite chaise de la chambre d'hôtel, et avant de sortir, elle ajouta :

— Au moins, dans leur histoire à eux, il y a de l'amour. C'est plus qu'il n'y a jamais eu dans ton cœur et ton âme froids et malades.

Et le bruit de la porte qui se referma ne fut pas assez fort pour empêcher Draco d'entendre celui de son cœur se briser.


End file.
